


Queen of Sakaar

by siangjiang



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Grandmaster, M/M, Other, Power Play, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: Starts with tentacle sex, ends with Loki scheming.





	Queen of Sakaar

It was quite the scene that was being played out in front of Loki. Blue tentacles, seemingly attached to nothing but other tentacles, were rubbing and caressing the Grandmaster’s tanned body, making the ruler of the planet moan like a common whore. He smiled dreamy eyed at Loki.

“Come. Join us”

“I’d rather not” Loki looked at the two tentacles fucking rhythmically into the man’s body “It seems rather undignified”

Just as the Grandmaster was about to respond, one of the many tentacles hit just the right spot somewhere, making him lose control for a second before regaining his senses.

“Dignity is overrated” he laughed, humping helplessly into a tentacle that had engulfed his cock. Loki had seen when it attached itself to the Grandmaster’s groin and knew a small tentacle had slithered down the urethra. It was no doubt fucking him just as obscenely as the two in the back judging by the Grandmaster’s face. “Besides” he moaned, struggling to keep his wits about him “Trika here is an exquisite lover. You won’t find someone like her in any other galaxy” A tentacle came up to his face, gently caressing it as if to say thank you and he kissed it with a fond smile. Unsurprisingly it pushed into his mouth and Grandmaster closed his eyes with a moan, undoubtedly feeling deliciously violated. Apparently their lovemaking had reached a stage where the creature felt brave enough to grab the Grandmaster’s arms and legs, lifting him off the floor, completely taking control of his body.

The display was quite something, and despite himself Loki felt his cock stir. He wouldn’t enjoy being in the position himself, his dignity wouldn’t yet allow it, but the sight of such a powerful being giving himself over to some lowly creature for pleasure was...a treat. It looked more like bondage at this point. The Grandmaster’s arms were pulled back and his legs up and open, giving Loki an excellent view. Feeling his usual mischievous self, Loki stepped closer and placed a finger on the Grandmaster’s entrance, feeling the tentacles’ movements.

Grandmaster looked at him, his eyes bright and eager. The tentacle in his mouth didn’t allow him to speak, though he no doubt had a way to get it out, but he managed to nod in encouragement. Loki didn’t waste any more time and pulled his dick out. It was a tight fit, but he managed to push into the Grandmaster’s already quite busy hole, feeling the tentacles move all around his cock. Grandmaster moaned around the tentacle at the extra stretch, and Loki realised that his placement meant he was pushed hard against Grandmaster’s prostate. 

He wouldn’t have to move for either of their pleasures. The tentacles were basically jerking him off inside the Grandmaster, a thought which Loki rather liked, not to mention the pressure on his prostate might over stimulate him. Still Loki couldn’t help himself and made little rocking motions, each one getting a wonderful response from Grandmaster. Loki basked in the desperate helplessness of the immortal being. It looked good on him. And power looked good on Loki.

For all it’s little tricks, the tentacle monster had completely forgotten about Grandmaster’s nipples. He loved having them played with, so Loki rubbed them under his fingers, pinching and pulled. Grandmaster was breathing hard though his nose, his chest raising and falling faster and faster, and then he went still. Light blue cum seeped out from under the tentacle around his cock, and the tentacle in his mouth removed itself. He gave Loki a dased smile.

“That was wonderful” he said, but raised an eyebrow when Loki gave him his toothiest smile.

“I’m not done”

“Huh?”

“I haven’t yet spilled my seed”

As the realisation hit the Grandmaster, his face lit up “Oh, you really are the devil” he grinned and seemed to subtly brace himself as much as his already spent body would allow.

When Loki started moving again it was like the tentacles that had stopped when Grandmaster came suddenly sprang back to life. “Oh god” was all Grandmaster could muster, struggling to stay lucid as his oversensitive body was toyed with, but it was exactly what Loki needed.

“Yes” he hissed “Worship me! Beg for my mercy!”

Grandmaster played along, struggling through sobs and moans “P-Please, Loki”

Loki pulled at his nipples “Look at me!”

His eyes couldn’t quite focus, but they looked in Loki’s direction, and a simple, breathless sentence left his lips “Please have mercy, master”

Loki came harder than he had in his life, his cum shooting into the Grandmaster, ruler of Sakaar, and was carried even deeper by the tentacles as they slowed down, easing Grandmaster out of the pleasure. They both collapsed on the floor, Loki first, followed closely by Grandmaster as the tentacles gently put him down. He giggled with his eyes closed.

“That was, uh, something”

Listening to the tentacle monster slither about in the dark, slowly the horror of what he had done and said dawned on Loki. He quickly looked away “I apologise”

“For what?”

“I overstepped, didn’t I?”

Grandmaster smiled and padded Loki’s knee “No no. Roleplay. It’s cool. I’m into it”

Even though he should be relieved, Loki felt a pinch of sadness. “Roleplay...”

“Yeah, I haven’t called anyone master in, what, millions of years. It was exciting” He sat up and kissed Loki’s neck, completely unbothered by the fact that he was naked while Loki was still fully dressed. “It _was_ just roleplay, right?”

Loki responded with a quick nod “Of course”

Grandmaster smiled and laid back down on the floor “That’s what I thought”

Looking down at his master an idea started to take shape in Loki’s brain. He learned over the Grandmaster, loomed over him, caressing his stomach and chest. “Would you be adverse to that sort of roleplay another time?”

Grandmaster looked up at him as Loki’s fingers dragged softly over his neck, across his cheeks and into his hair, pulling ever so gently. Testing. A tiny shiver ran through him. “Would you wear the hat?”

“The hat?”

“Yeah, the big golden one with the horns”

Loki grinned “My battle helmet. I’d wear that, the cape and maybe even my staff”

Grandmaster bit his lip. Loki was almost in. He knew the Grandmaster projected his own abandonment issues onto everybody around him, so he added “You see, I have been cast aside and overlooked my whole life. Even as a young boy the other children wouldn’t let me win, not even once. But I think I might finally have found a more merciful playmate...”

Now it was the Grandmaster’s turn to grin. Oh he liked that, Loki could tell. People probably didn’t call him merciful often.

Tanned fingers played with Loki’s hair “You had me at the hat”

This would be how Loki took over Sakaar. These were the first uneasy steps towards conditioning the Grandmaster to seeing Loki as above him. It would be slow, probably take years, but Loki had time. He was used to playing the long game.

Grandmaster had suggestively mentioned that the planet didn’t have a queen. Loki would give it one. Not him. No. He was only fit to be king. But he would sit on his throne with a submissive Grandmaster by his side. The guy already wore enough makeup, nail polish and glitter to be a queen anyway.


End file.
